Oracle Files: Billy Batson 2
Characters * Superboy * Captain Marvel * Red Robin * Batgirl * Gorilla Grodd Location * Gorilla City, Africa VOX Archive * Red Robin: capes de-charging, wind rustling, four pairs of footsteps quietly dashing, skid Alright, team, listen up… activating My scans indicate that Grodd is somewhere in that palace up ahead. It looks like he has seven… no eight meta-apes among his personal guard, five snipers on the rooftop, and a dozen sentries on the palisades… With concentrated patrols here… here… and here. Also, even if they aren’t armed, we have about fifty citizens in the palace. * Superboy: I think I’ll be fine, Tim. cracking It’s you and Batgirl I’m worried about… * Red Robin: deactivating Grodd’s soldiers are strong enough to rip apart a tank barehanded. That should be enough to bruise even a Kryptonian and then there’s the fact their powers are supposedly derived from a space rock, and seeing as space rocks are something you are allergic to- * Captain Marvel: Really? chuckle No worries, man. I’m allergic to shellfish myself… well, not ‘right now me’, but the ‘other me’. * Red Robin: Anyway… Look, I’m just saying don’t go off the handle, Conner. We need you to stay focused. Grodd is- * Superboy: A damn dirty monkey. I got it. I’ll be fine, Tim… Drop it. groan You’re giving me a headache. * Batgirl: Uh… guys? * Red Robin: Hold on, Steph… Excuse me, Conner, but I don’t care for the tone you’re taking with me. Either pull your head out of your ass and focus or fly back to Met- * Batgirl: Tim, I don’t think that’s Superboy… Look at his eyes… He’s pos- * Superboy/Gorilla Grodd: GET OUT OF MY CITY! roar, whack, bodies skipping and rolling, debris scattering, blast of heat, electricity crackling Fool! You dare defy Grodd? * Captain Marvel: enhancement: Courage of Achilles. of throat I don’t just dare… I double-dog dare. Show me what you got, monkey boy. Power of Zeus! lightning strike, screams, wails, thud Oh shiz… I think I just deep-fried Superboy! footsteps Conner… or is it still Grodd? crackles * Superboy: cough, wheeze It’s me… What happened? cough Damn it, Billy… Did you just ‘Shazam’ me? Again? * Captain Marvel: I had to. Grodd possessed you and you went… Well, you went ape on Tim and Steph. * Superboy: Grodd possessed me?! Seriously? grunt, snarl Damn it all! Now, I really hate monkeys! Trivia and Notes * Superboy's hatred for monkeys lives on in Oracle Files: Doris Zeul 2. * When Captain Marvel says "SHAZAM", he's pretty much got strength, speed, durability, and so forth at Enhanced scores of 5, but with the caveat. When Cap shouts "Strength of Hercules", he can redistribute his magical energy into that particular trait, lowering his others to about a 4 in order to boost his strength to a higher score. The exact intensity he can boost it to is dependent on the latent mystic energy in the environment and whether or not there are other magic-users draining that same energy... but hypothetically, under ideal circumstances, Captain Marvel can be stronger than Superman. Under normal, typical circumstances, he is probably just a little weaker than Superman. Links and References * Oracle Files: Billy Batson (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Conner Kent/Appearances Category:Billy Batson/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Stephanie Brown/Appearances Category:Gorilla Grodd/Appearances Category:The Team/Appearances Category:Gorilla City/Appearances